In the management of a land fill site, bulldozers are conventionally employed for pushing trash and soil in various directions and for shaping the surface so as to establish the desired contour for the region. In addition trash compactor vehicles, either wheeled with deep cleats carried by the wheels, or of a crawler style having demolition and grouser blades on the tracks are useful in crushing and grinding the material of the land fill site into a spreadable state. The present invention represents a distinct improvement upon that approach. Thus, a spreader blade assists the compaction elements, such as the cleated wheels or tracks by positioning trash into the path of the compactor's wheels/tracks.